See You Later
by ScarletOcean28
Summary: Lisanna has just arrived back from Edolas, and her and Lucy became good friends. But, when Natsu, Erza and Gray kick her off Team Natsu to spend more time with Lisanna, Lucy's Heartbroken. Team Natsu, along with the rest of the guild feel terrible for hurting her. But, are they too late? Can they get her back? Things just aren't the same at Fairy Tail without Lucy around. NaLu.
1. Chapter 1

**Lucy POV**

The guild rejoiced. Lisanna, Mira and Elfman's little sister just returned from the not-so-dead dead! So, of course they were happy. I was sitting around smiling, feeling a bit awkward, but still smiling and watching my friends party.

"Hi. You're Lucy right?" A voice startled me, I jumped, and turned around. I smiled a bit. Standing there was the reason for the party. In the lights of the guild, her white hair glittered and blue eyes glowed.

"Hehe. Yeah, you're Lisanna right?... wait, that was a stupid question..." She giggled.

"Yes, I'm Lisanna. It's nice to meet Earthland's Lucy." She stuck her hand out. I looked confused for a moment. Oh, yeah! She probably Edolas me.

"Nice to meet you too." I shook her hand. She motioned next to me, and I scooted over, allowing her to sit. We sat there in a comfortable silence for a while, before she sighed.

"They never change, do they?" I smiled.

"No, but would you want them any other way?" She smiled back at me.

"Considering I've had to put up with their counterparts these last 2 years, no, I actually prefer them more." She giggled

"Of course you do. You grew up with them. I'm actually jealous of you for it." I told her.

"Trust me, I'm sure they, along with me, would rather have had you around when we were kids too." She smiled a bit sadly at me. She must of heard about my past.

"I would have loved to grown up around here. Every kid mages dream." I sighed.

"Just be happy you're here now." She spoke.

"I couldn't be more thrilled. When Natsu asked me to join, I almost had an all-out fangirl moment." I confessed.

"Natsu brought you to the guild?" She asked, curiously. I smiled.

"Yeah, he saved me from a man, who was posing as Natsu, and had different types of charming spells, after that I treated him to lunch, and I kind of walked off. But, later the same guy, somehow, got me to come to his boat party, where he was abusing girls. A little later Natsu 'crashed', literally, the party and after he beat the guy up, he brought me back to Fairy Tail with him." I smiled at the memory.

"Wow, so you guys had already practically been through a lot." She beamed, proud at Natsu.

"Yes, I have very special and precious memories with almost everyone in here." I looked around at my family.

"I know exactly how you feel. I'm so glad to be back." She smiled at the rambunctious guild.

"Were glad to have you back too." I smiled at her, bringing my brand new friend into a small hug.

**Time Skip ~ One Week**

Lisanna and I mingled a bit more that night, talking about our memories with the guild, laughing and crying together. But, it's been a week since then. You know, I understand that they're happy she's back, but this is getting ridiculous. They're having parties every night. I'm starting to become over whelmed.

And get this. I tried to go on a mission yesterday, _alone_ and I couldn't. Mira wasn't manning the bar. (But, she's an exception, after all, it's her sister.) But, you'd think they'd have at least _someone _working the bar.

Every time I look for my team, nobody's around. I have only been able to talk to Juvia, the exceeds, Wendy and Gajeel, since we're in the same situation, they haven't been around long either, exception of Happy, who is with the rest of Team Natsu, somewhere...

Levy is also around, she was friends with Lisanna, but not as good as we are. Ok, that sounded kind of selfish. She talks to me cause she wants to. It has nothing to do with our friendship status.

I'm starting to get sick of this atmosphere. It's almost _too_ fishy. I'm going to try and take another mission today. If my team doesn't come around soon, I might just have to go solo...

My face paled. I hate that thought...

**Time Skip ~ One Month**

Ok! That's it! Nobodies talking to me anymore, except the master, who was oblivious to my situation, and signed off my, A - Class missions. That's right. I'm going on the hardest missions under S - Class, by myself, Mira, who came to her senses during the 2nd week, and Lisanna who tries to say hi whenever she can. Heh, seems like the Strauss sisters are the only ones who still have manners.

I stood up from my seat, and walked to Master's office. I knocked on his door.

"Master, I think I'm going to take a little... vacation... from the guild, for a while." I said

"What do you mean, my child?" He looked at me confused.

"I'm leaving, because everyone's ignoring me, but just until they come to their senses, I might also get some training time in, try and become and S-class mage, so I can keep up with Erza and the rest of my team. But, not to worry, I will _definitely_ come back." I smiled at the little old man, who looked disappointed.

"Is this what you want Lucy?" He asked, seriously.

"Yes, master. I will write a few quick letters, give them to Mira, then leave." I told him. He reached up to remove my guild mark, but I pulled my hand away. He looked confused. I smiled at him.

"If I'm coming back, there's no need to remove it right?" I asked him. He smiled.

"Of course my child. This isn't goodbye. Just see you later." He said. A tear rolled down my cheek.

"See you later... Master." I turned and walked out of the guild.

**...**

I walked down the stairs, out of Master's office. Mirajane approached me.

"Are you ok Lucy? Have you been crying?" She asked quietly. I only shed a few tears, but Mira could read me like a book.

"No Mira, I'm fine." I forced a smile. She frowned.

"Lucy..." She started, but I cut her off.

"I'm fine... really Mira... just a little sleep deprived." I told her.

"Ok, but tell me if you need anything." She said. I smiled at her.

"I will..." I told her and gave her a friendly hug.

**...**

I sat down at an isolated table in the guild and wrote 3 letters.

One to my friends.

One to my team.

And one to the whole guild.

I sighed and stood up, making sure to tuck my letters in my pocket until I got over to Mira, so know one suspected anything.

Thats when they approached me.

Red, Black and Pink.

"Hi Lucy." Gray started.

"Hey guys, how've you're lives been?" I asked, trying to hint a tiny bit of sarcasm.

"We're fine. We want to go on a mission." Natsu said.

"W-well, I d-don't think I..." Erza cut me off.

"With Lisanna." She said. I froze. This wasn't about to happen.

"W-what?" I asked them.

"We wanted to take Lis on a mission." Natsu said

"O-ok... I don't have a problem with that, I like Lisanna." I said. I saw Erza slightly wince and Gray chew the inside of his cheek.

"Is there a problem you have?" I could sense where this was going. Natsu sighed.

"Lucy, we were wondering if we could temporarily replace you with Lisanna." He started. I knew it. But, my eyes still widened.

"You can take a few solo missions and get stronger." Erza tried to ease up.

"You can come back after that." Gray said

"No, it's ok. I get it. You think I'm weak." I said as I turned around. A hand grabbed my arm.

"No, wait, Lucy that's not what we said..." Natsu tried.

"No, _Natsu_, that's exactly what you said!" I snapped. Their eyes widened. I started gaining unwanted attention.

"Whatever." I snatched my arm out of his grip. "I'm leaving."

I walked over to Mira and slammed my letters on the bar. She had tears rolling down her cheeks. She knew what I meant by leaving. The rest were oblivious, probably thought I was just leaving for the day.

"See you later... Mira." I whispered. She sobbed.

I strutted out of the guild. Leaving them dumbfounded because, I got so mad and I made Mira cry. It was hard to do that. And they all knew those weren't tears because she was angry, especially Cana, she knew Mira wasn't angry because, she was there when Mira got angry at Laxus and started crying. So, everyone was confused...

What had caused this?

**AN : Ok, I've been reading these kind of fics all day, and I was just like, Ok, I've GOT to write one of my very own AND say all the things I wish other authors would say. So, here you go. Btw, I would NEVER give up on any of my fics. It might just take me a while to finish them. Anyway, please review and follow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucy POV**

I ran through the crowded streets, trying to bite back my sobs. Pushing my way through the people, it all became a blur. I slammed open my apartment door and ran to my coat closet. Turning on the light, I grabbed my suitcase from the top shelf. I threw it down on the bed and opened my drawers, I threw in some random clothes and snapped the lid shut. I then turned off all the lights in my house and closed the door. Walking down the steps, I left my key at my landlady's doorstep, along with a note that said ...

_"I'll be gone for a while, don't worry about me and don't tell my 'friends' anything. ~ Lucy H."_

I walked through my door and wiped my eyes. I stopped just outside my apartment and looked up at the blue sky.

_**'Why does this have to happen to me? Do I deserve this...?'**_

I thought back, My mother and father died, yet I guess I still didn't understand. I always seemed to end up one ay or another being the cause of Fairy Tail's troubles. Phantom Lord was my fault, because my dad hired them to find me. When Laxus almost took over the town, I was a hostage. When Michelle came to the guild and started that whole 'Key to the Starry Heavens' mess, I was a target in the end yet again. Still, I had yet to take a hint, that all these things didn't 'just happened'.

_**'I guess I'm really not meant to be happy after all, I had to be ignored by the guild I love for a month, then dumped by my team before I could face reality.'**_

My ears perked at the sound of a yell.

"I'm sure she's fine! Let's go!" I panicked, and ducked into a nearby alleyway.

"Natsu! Slow Down!" A light feminine voice said.

"Let him be Lisanna. Are you sure Lucy'll be ok?" A deeper female voice asked.

"She'll be fine Erza, let's get going on this mission... We can make it up to her when we get back." A cool voice replied.

"Aye, Gray's right! I'll even give her some fish!" A cute voice said. **(AN: We all know who this is...)**

"Fine, I guess you're right. Let's go..." Erza replied.

They walked right by me. I pressed my body up against the wall, so as not to be seen. Their footsteps got quieter as they got further away. I released a breath I didn't know I was holding.

_**'Sorry guys... I won't be here when you get back...'**_

The very thought made my eyes tear up.

_**'No. Stop right there Heartfilia. You are no longer going to cry over people who hurt you.'**_

I shook my head and wiped my tears away furiously. I glared at the ground, as if it was the who was talking to me a moment ago. Then, looked back up, determination in my eyes.

_**'I'll show them...'**_

I didn't want revenge, no. People who seek revenge either ended up in dark guilds or worse. I, for one, was going to stay in the light. All I wanted, was to prove myself to people who thought they could ditch me without a second look. I looked down at where my Fairy Tail mark was.

_**'Maybe... I should remove this temporarily... just incase...'**_

I slowly lifted my other hand and put it over my guild mark.

"I am Lucy Heartfilia, a Fairy Tail mage at the moment. I wish however, to remove my mark. I promise to follow the three rules. First being, I shall never reveal information about Fairy Tail. Second, I'll never use clients met through the guild to achieve my own personal gain. Lastly but not least, even our if paths differ, I will live my life mighty and never consider myself insignificant..." I took a deep shaky breathe before saying the last part.

"... and I will never **ever** forget the friends I hold dear to me." And with that, my guild mark glowed gold, and a movie started playing in front of me. It was all the wonderful memories I held with the guild, laughing, drinking and celebrating. By the end, I couldn't stop the tears, but I had a small smile on my face. The very end was a projection of Master Makarov.

"Lucy, I wish you the best. Make sure you come and visit us now... well at least come visit me..." He chuckled. "The guild shall not be the same without you." My lips quivered.

"G-good b-bye master..." He smiled.

"Now now. I was once told by a very smart young girl, that in these situations, it wasn't goodbye... but a see you later." He smiled. A grin broke out on my face and I nodded.

"Until then... my child." And the projection disappeared. I hugged myself, trying to get my body under control. After a moment, I had settled down. I wiped my cheeks with my hand and looked at the tears... giggling a bit.

_**'Way to be bipolar Lucy...'**_

I sighed, grabbing my luggage and walked out of the alley, heading toward the train station. I bought a random ticket and told the man in the ticket booth to tell me when my train was here. I turned around and looked at the tallest building in town, that had a mark on the flag I used to wear on my hand.

**_'I'll be back Fairy Tail...'_**

**AN: Omg, I'm so sorry I haven't updated. School's been super hard and challenging for me. I'm working very hard to update all my stories this weekend. I may not be able to update all of them this weekend, but don't worry, I'm working to get them updated ASAP. Check out my profile, where I have posted a schedule that'll I'll try to follow, for updating my stories.**

**P.S. This story's not going to be a 'Lucy-leaves-and-wants-revenge-on-Fairy-Tail' story, no way. Lucy loves Fairy Tail way too much to hurt them, even if they hurt her. That aside, does anybody have any ideas? Lucy coming back, but with somebody and Natsu's jealous...? Lucy comes back, but not before joining another guild first...? Any other ideas? I already have a similar story going (Awake and Alive) and I'm trying not to make the exactly the same. SO PLEASE LEAVE ME SOME REVIEWS! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow. Just Wow. I got soooo many reviews and suggestions from people. I loved all the ideas that were given to me, and I really appreciate all the help! Really, I do. Unfortunately, I can't use all of the plots. :( Sorry. Don't get me wrong, if I could, I would. One idea really stuck out amongst the rest though. (I'm not going to tell you which... That'd just ruin the story!) This chapter, is dedicated to all you people who reviewed and tried to help me make my story better! Thaaaaannnnnnkkkkk Yooooooooouuuuuuu!**

**Lucy POV**

I sighed. Those days were... fun, while they lasted. Since then... I've given up on being a mage. I trained. And trained. And trained. No matter how hard I trained though, I didn't feel like I was making any progress. My spirits kept telling me I was doing good, and that I was improving a lot, but... I just didn't feel it. I had moved to a little town, a few hours away from Magnolia, called Holiday. It was still located in Fiore, just further away.

By the time I got there though, I was practically broke. I didn't even have enough money to stay the night at a motel. A nice lady, in about her early 30's, who I later found out was named Hadley, found me sleeping on a bench one night, practically freezing, and took me in. I awoke the next morning, in her guest room. I was frightened at first, but after she calmed me down and introduced herself, we started talking, and she is one the nicest women I've ever met. I told her that I'd ran away from my home, because my family didn't want me anymore, and that I was out of money and had no place to go. I never once told her I was a mage from Fairy Tail.

After I explained my story, she didn't let me leave her house. I mean, she let me leave to go shopping or to just go for a walk, but she practically told me that I was going move into her house, or she'd send me back to where I came from on every dime she had.

I didn't want to go back. It was way too soon. Every day, for the first few months I lived there, I went into the woods that surrounded Holiday, and trained my butt off. After those few months, depression set in. I put my keys away, in a small little jewelry box, that I had sitting next to my bed. I hadn't the courage or strength to open the box since then. I honestly wanted to forget about my old life.

Perhaps I could start anew, I thought. The day before I had met Aunt Hadley, I'd bought brown hair dye, and blue eye contacts. I wanted to forget the girl, Lucy Heartfilia, who I once was.

"What's your name?" Aunt Hadley had once asked me.

"L-luna... Luna Heart." I told her. From then on... Lucy Heartfilia was gone.

**Natsu POV**

I sat in the guild. Deprived of life. I had nothing to do. I refused to go on missions since Lucy disappeared. We'd spent months looking for her. Master even started to get worried. We put up search groups with other guilds... Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus were more than willing to help look... but we found nothing. We'd searched in every corner of Fiore, but found nothing.

Team Natsu was no more either. It turns out, Lucy was the glue that was holding us together. We were so stupid to ever think she could be replaced. Erza, Gray and I had pretty much isolated ourselves from the guild. Nobody wanted to see each other, the memories were to painful.

No matter what, Master still held the annual S-class trials. When he was announcing the competes, he had required everyone to be in the guild. Erza had refused to look Gray or I in the eyes while she was on stage. The feeling was mutual.

Everything was going quite well though, the trials were on Tenroujima Island, Happy and I were partners, and we successfully beat Gildarts! Everything went down hill after that though. A dark guild invaded the island, and we were forced to protect it and first master Mavis's grave.

The dark guild had fallen, and we were ready to head home, even though we hadn't finished the trials. But just as we were getting ready... a thunderous roar shook the island. Wendy, Gajeel and I new what it was right away. The rest of our guild members were confused on what was going on. The three of us were shouting for them to run, but it was to late. Acnologia appeared and we had to, for the second time that day, fight. But with no strength or magic energy, we held hands and looked up at him.

The next thing I knew, I was being awoken by a much older Alzach, Bisca, Jet and Droy. Once we had found everyone, we bombarded them with questions. They then told us 7 years had passed by, and that they thought we were all dead. It got really quiet as everyone they were in shock. I was the first to break out of the silence, when I stepped up with a serious face.

"Have you found Lucy yet." I asked firmly. Their eyes widened. Most of the people from the time skip gasped and looked hopeful.

"N-no... no one's heard from Lucy in 8 years..." Alzach said. Bisca had tears rolling down her cheeks. In both happiness and sorrow.

Behind me, most of the girls had started to cry. Even Erza was blinking a few back, which failed as they made their way down her cheeks. The guys looked... guilty. I looked down at the floor, gritted my teeth and clenched my fists.

"...let's go back to Magnolia." I said. I started to walk my way to the ship, which I had smelled on the beach, as I heard footsteps start to follow.

The ride back was quiet. I, along with Gajeel and Laxus, didn't even get motion sick. We had too much to think about.

Ever since then. Things started to get back into swing. It was harder for anyone who'd missed the 7 years, because Lucy was still only gone for a year for us. We still had hope.

**Lucy POV**

I awoke with a start. I looked around and saw I was in my room, or Hadley's guest room which I had been using. I got out of bed and my legs wobbled. I supported myself on the end of the bedpost. I heard the click of the door opening and a gasp followed. I looked up, through dizzy, fuzzy eyes and saw a much older looking Aunt Hadley standing there, with tears streaming down her face.

"A-aunt Hadley...? What happened?" She dashed over to me and pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh my gosh, Luna! I was starting to give up!" She sobbed. I petted her head awkwardly.

"Give up... on what?" I asked. She pulled back sniffling.

"I thought you were never going to awake." She said. I looked really confused.

"I... I don't understand..." She sat down on the bed. I sat next to her.

"Luna sweetie... you've been in a coma for about 7 years now." My eyes widened.

"W-what?" She nodded.

"I didn't think you were going to wake up. You were making dinner on moment, then you just... passed out. I panicked when you wouldn't wake up. I took you to the hospital and they couldn't find out what was wrong, or what happened. But they said your heart beat and health were still strong. So I've been watching you do nothing but sleep for 7 years." She finished. I was in shock. I got up and looked in the long mirror that was in the room. I didn't look any different.

"B-but how? I-i mean... I still look like I'm 17." She shook her head.

"I know. I couldn't figure that out either. I had a specialist look at you, and they said you had a magic barrier over you protecting you from aging." My eyes widened.

"W-why..." I whispered to myself. I stumbled a bit. Hadley jumped up and supported me.

"Now now, you are not going to move. You're going to sit right here in bed. I'll get you a TV Lacrima and something to eat. You just get back in bed." I nodded and climbed back under the covers.

A few minutes later, Aunt Hadley came back and set a rolling TV lacrima at the end of my bed, and gave me a tray with a biscuit, bacon and some orange juice on it.

I thanked her and she sat next to me on the bed. She turned on the TVL and began flipping channels. I watched silently, until I saw something very familiar, my eyes widened.

"W-wait! Go back to that channel..." She flipped back and turned up the volume.

_'... remember that rambunctious guild that was once the number one guild to in Fiore almost seven years back? That's right folks, Fairy Tail. I know what your thinking, no one wants to talk about Fairy Tail now. They're the weakest guild in Fiore...'_

My eyes widened. Fairy Tail? Weak!? This must be some joke. I heard Hadley sigh.

"Ah yes... I remember... just about the same time you went into a coma, Fairy Tail's strongest members went missing..." My eyes widened and I had to hold back a gasp. The broadcast continued.

_'...Well guess what Fiore! Fairy Tail has made a big discovery! With the help of the guilds Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus, they were able to locate the following members Makarov Dreyar, Gildarts Clive, Laxus Dreyar, Mirajane Strauss, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel, Freed Justine, Bickslow, Evergreen, Elfman Strauss, Lisanna Strauss, Cana Alberona, Gajeel Redfox, Juvia Lockser, Wendy Marvell, Levy McGarden, Happy, Carla and Pantherlily...'_

I listened as he named off almost all of my friends... if I should or could still call them that.

_'...now that Fairy Tail has their lost members back, they have enrolled themselves in the next Grand Magic Games...!'_

Aunt Hadley gasped. I looked at her.

"W-what's the Grand Magic Games?" I asked her. She looked at me and smiled.

"It's a tournament they started a few years back. Guilds from all over Fiore come together and fight and compete to get into the top position." She explained. Somewhere, the mage buried deep within me got excited.

"Well... that sounds like fun..." She nodded in agreement.

"I thought it was a pretty cool idea too. Fairy Tail used to be my favorite guild. They competed a few times, but totally humiliated themselves." A sharp pain ran through my heart.

"I still like them though... they're strength never really mattered to me..." I looked at her unexpectedly.

"Oh really?" I asked, trying hard to hide my interest.

"Mhmm" she nodded. "I always respected their enthusiasm and love for each other. That's what made them my favorite guild. The fact that they treat each other like family... unlike some guilds... like this new one that recently came up called Sabertooth, who the master treats his guild members like slaves." I was slightly shocked, but listened intently.

"Yeah... Fairy Tail was always my favorite too." I rubbed my left palm over the back of my right hand, a habit I had picked up after leaving. She smiled at me. The reporter on TVL came up again.

_'...this had been the second tragedy for the Fairy Tail mags, the first being their loss of Lucy Heartfilia, who ran away from their guild for reasons unknown. With the return a lot of their main members though, this reporter expects a big turn around in the games.'_

"Ah! That's right... I forgot all about when they lost that Lucy girl... The whole guild was really down..." She remembered. I looked down at my hand, ashamed to meet the eyes of Aunt Hadley.

"Yeah... I remember that too..." She sighed, then laughed.

"Isn't it ironic how they came back on the exact same day that you awoke?" She got up and went to get me more juice. I felt a comforting tingling sensation on my right hand and looked down at it... where a light pink mark was, slowly but surely, starting to reappear. My eyes widened.

"Yeah... Ironic..."

**Cliffhanger. Sorry. Yeah I know, it's been so long since I've updated. I'm sorry! So, as I was saying before, I liked one idea in particular... but as I thought about it more, my brain kind of took off and well... a story laid itself out in front of me! So, this might not be the exact same thing as a suggestion I got, but, it's based off of one. Thank you again to all the people who did leave a review. I look forward to getting more of your beautiful encouraging words! :)**


End file.
